Is Will jealous?
by BlackButlerFreak
Summary: Will's doing paperwork in his office, but Grell is later than usual. He goes to pick her up and finds someone there...could he be jealous? might be a bit OOC review plz if you'd like me to continue the story, not sure if i will
1. Chapter 1

_Name: Robert C. Maulcus_

_Age: 46, December 3__rd__, 1834_

_Time and Date of Death: 7:23 p.m., Thursday the 12 November, 1880_

_Home Address: 56 Fairview Drive_

_Location of Death: Lansdowne Park_

_Shinigami: __William T. Spears_

It was 9:47 a.m., and William was doing paperwork in his office, per usual. Grell on the other hand, hadn't done _his_ paperwork, per usual. Grell wasn't bouncing around, acting all flamboyant around Will, trying to get out of work or get a date with him, _not_ per usual.

Tch, where is that idiot? He's usually late but never this late. Because of him we're terribly behind on paperwork and he can't even come to work on time. Will sighed, he had to do it, it was the only way.

He had to go get Grell…

15 minutes later, Will had arrived in front of Grell's apartment building. He reluctantly went into the elevator, and pushed Grell's floor number. The doors closed, and he went up…

He found Grell's door easily enough. It was red. He knocked on the door, completely oblivious to the new smell…

"I'll go get it, you stay there, Bassy." Grell got out of bed and pulled on a white t-shirt over her red underwear and was putting her glasses on when she opened the door. "Will!" she exclaimed. "Mr. Sutcliff, because of you, we are behind on paperwork, will you please have the decency to show up at work on time, atleast." he asked curtly. Grell looked nervously behind her shoulder and closed her door a bit, so only her face was visible. "Will darling, could you maybe, please wait for me downstairs in the lobby? I'll get dressed really quickly-" "No. I'm coming in to make sure you don't get distracted." interrupted Will, as he pushed the door open and stepped in. He didn't want to go in there, but it was the only way he could make sure Grell would hurry up. Now he wished he hadn't done so…

"Ah, hello, Spears. Long time no see." smiled Sebastian, lying in Grell's bed, naked. Will just starred at the demon, dumbstruck.

"Take a picture Spears, it'll last longer." Sebastian smirked. Will's eyebrow twitched but he didn't say anything. "Unless, you'd like to see more…" The blankets were just at Sebastian's waist, but he slowly pulled them down an inch further… "Bassy!" Grell threw Sebastian's pants at him and turned to face Will, biting her nail nervously. "Please hurry up." said Will as he turned and left. "I'll be waiting downstairs." he said over his shoulder as he closed the door behind him. Sigh…Ugh. How could he sleep with that demon? Will would never understand…

9 minutes later, the elevator bell ringed and Grell appeared…with Sebastian's arm around her waist. When they reached the front doors, Sebastian pulled her in for a kiss, they said goodbye and Grell followed Will to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! so sorry it took awhile to update this chapter, i've neglected it for like..2 weeks again sooo sorry! i've been reading fanfic (wasntme) anyway, hope you like this chapter, will definately add more, just unsure how many..maybe just one or two, i already have the ending in mind..anyways! please comment, and enjoy!

* * *

They got in Will's car, and didn't speak much. "Thank you, Will…" murmured Grell. "What for?" he snapped. He wasn't in a good mood, at all. He had to go _get_ Grell for work, how lazy can she, uh, he be? Then he finds she- _he_ slept with that demon! Honestly, has s-he no self respect as a shinigami? "For coming to get me." she murmured sheepishly. Nothing more was said between the two shinigami's.

Will 'escorted' Grell to her shared office (with Ronald, Alan and Eric) and continued walking towards his office, right next door.

1 hour later

Will was content to hear nothing coming from his subordinates' shared office, it meant they were actually working. Will sighed, took off his glasses, and ran his fingers through his hair. He had been trying to work all morning, but he couldn't. His mind kept wandering back to this morning's events. He didn't like it. He really didn't like _that_ demon. Even whilst thinking about it, he spat the name. To think _it_ dragged his hands all over Grell's body…ugh. Will's eyebrow twitched, and put his glasses back on.

His office door clicked open and he looked up, to see Grell, having trouble carrying dozens of folders and paperwork. "Here… Will… all… done." She managed to say, hidden behind the massive pile. She gently placed the heavy stack onto Will's desk, making sure it didn't topple over. "Thank you, Mr. Sutcliff." "It's everyone's work. They're going to lunch now." That phrase struck Will… _doesn't he mean 'we're'_? "Mr. Sutcliff, aren't you going to lunch as well?" "Not really, Sebas-chan is picking me up." She smiled as she left the room. _Hmm, he didn't say they were going to eat… _

Will tried erasing crude thoughts of Grell and _it_ entangled from his mind as he headed towards the cafeteria, though being so distracted by his thoughts, he mistakenly opened a closet door, and found a rather unpleasant sight to witness just before lunch. Alan Humphries was leaning against the wall, hair mussed up, glasses heavily askew, and tie undone, with Eric Slingby pushing him against the wall, his hands crawling everywhere on the shorter man. Their lips were entangled, and soft moans were escaping their lips. "Ohhh, Eric!" Will quickly closed the closet door and tried erasing _that_ from his mind. Eric and Alan hadn't noticed anything.

"Hey boss!" piped Ronald Knox, as he and Will sat down for lunch, alone. "Seems like everyone else is busy, eh?" "Yes, it seems so." "D'you know where Alan and Eric went to?" "I'm afraid so…" Ron raised an eyebrow. "I just witnessed them… together." "Ohh…" "And Mr. Sutcliff went off with…-" "With her Sebas-chan." Ron ended Will's phrase. Will nodded and started eating his lettuce and tomato sandwich, while Ron sipped his diet coke. They spent a rather quiet and somewhat enjoyable lunch and went back to their offices. Will hadn't enjoyed as much as he should have…he felt as if something had been missing. Surely he didn't… miss Grell? No, he was just unaccustomed to the rather quiet lunch… yes, that's it…

"Don't forget you have a soul to collect at 2 p.m." "Sure thing, boss!" Ronald saluted his boss and went into his office, completely oblivious to the sexual noises coming from inside. He opened the door, saw what was going on and immediately closed the door. He took two strides to his boss's office and stepped in, this time peering around the door before entering. "What is it, Mr. Knox?" "Um…Grell…is…_busy_…in…there." He said as he pointed towards his office. "What do you mean busy?" Will was curious, and hoping that _it_ wasn't here…

"Her, and Sebas-chan…are…makin' out." He finally managed to say. Will's eye's widened somewhat behind his glasses. He stood up and went to his subordinates' office, not caring if he was interrupting something.

"What is going on in here?" he practically shouted. Sebastian had Grell against a wall, her legs wrapped around his waist. Their hair was in dire need of a brush, and Grell's glasses were on the floor. Sebastian almost had his shirt off, thanks to Grell's excitement. "Oops!" giggled Grell, as she removed herself from Sebastian. _It_ buttoned up his shirt and brushed his hair with his fingers, making himself look somewhat presentable to the public.

Grell dashed to her desk drawer and pulled out a compact mirror and a brush, her shirt was also mostly undone and you could see her red bra. "Mr. Sutcliff…" Will cleared his throat and motioned for her to look at her chest. She gave a small gasp of shock, and turned around to do her buttons. Sebastian picked up his jacket off the floor and went to kiss Grell goodbye. As he walked towards the door he shoved Will with his shoulder and smirked. Will decided to ignore it, and picked up Grell's glasses at the same time as she. He gently put the 'holder around her neck, under her hair and the glasses on her nose.

"Thanks!" "Alright. Now get back to work." Ron and Grell nodded and sat behind their desks. Will was at the door when he remembered something. "Where are Mr. Humphries and Mr. Slingby?" The two shinigami's walked through the door just as Will asked. They were holding hands and they were completely disheveled. Will sighed and went back to his office.

15 minutes later, Ronald came through the door, holding his paperwork. "Are you finished, Mr. Knox?" "No, not yet…" he said nervously. "I was wondering if I could finish it in here. You see, the other three are talking 'bout sex." Ronald blushed lightly. Will sighed and motioned for him to sit at an empty seat near the windows. "Thanks, boss!" he said happily.

Will looked at his watch, wondering how much more work he had… it was 1:48. "Mr. Knox, don't you have a reaping to do at 2 p.m.?" "Oh shit that's right!" he jumped up off the seat, dashed to his desk, grabbed the lawnmower behind his chair and grabbed the folder on his desk and ran out the door. Will mentally facepalmed and went to make sure the other three were working.

"-then the door opened, but I'm not sure. I was too busy makin' ou-" Alan quickly stopped talking once he was Will enter, and went back to work. Once he realized he wasn't at his desk, he got up from Eric's lap and sat in his own chair, much to Eric's dismay. "Stay on track, we have a lot of work to do." He said as he went back to his office.

The rest of the day was fairly quiet. Ronald came back from his reaping, and they all worked. Will finally managed to get some of his own work done.


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost 5 when Ron stepped into Will's office, carrying a small handful of work. He handed them in and said "See ya t'morrow boss!"

Not too long afterwards, Alan and Eric came in. Alan was carrying the much bigger pile, while Eric groped his ass. They said goodnight to Will and went off to Alan's apartment.

Will's watch read 5:03, he usually stayed until 5:30, doing the work his subordinates *cough* insert Grell's name here *cough* didn't finish, or do. Will frowned, usually Grell was the first to hand in their work.

At 5:30 Will got up and put his work away. He went to see if Grell was still in his office. He opened the door and peered in, seeing Grell hunched over his desk, the lamp being the only source of light in the room. He walked towards Grell, who was so engrossed in her work that she didn't know Will had entered. He snuck up behind her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

She screamed and slapped Will's cheek, leaving a red hand-print on it. "Oh Will! I'm so sorry! You scared me!" "It's alright. It was my fault, I should've knocked." Grell smiled and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

The rest of Will's face turned red, just as Grell sat back down, not noticing Will's face. He pushed up his glasses. "What are you still doing here? I thought you'd want to leave as soon as possible, to get back to your, demon." "Oh, well, I just thought I'd finish my work first…" her smile faded. "Sutcliff, is everything, alright?" "Yes!" she answered immediately. "No…" Will took Ronald's chair and sat down beside Grell. "Would you like to talk about it?" Grell nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Why don't you want to see your…demon?" he spat the last word. "All he wants is sex. Whenever I try to talk, he stops me and drags me to bed." "I thought you'd like that-" "I don't go out with a guy only because of his looks or sex! Honestly Will! What kind of woman do you think I am?" "Sorry, I-" Grell smiled at him. "Oh Will, you look so cute when you're embarrassed." Will's face turned pink. "Are you going to break up, with _it_?" "I suppose I should…" she bit her lower lip nervously.

Her eyes closed tightly, and she clenched her fists as tears rolled down her delicate face. Her shoulders trembled as she bent over, burying her face in her hands. She felt strong hands gently grab her shoulders and she looked up to see Will giving her a hug….wait _what_? _Will's hugging me?_ She hugged him back, crying into his shoulder and dampening his jacket. He picked her up, placing one hand under her knees, the other around her shoulders and carried her to his car. "Will? What are you doing?" "Taking you to my place. You'll spend the night." "Why?" "Because you need ice cream." Grell smiled as he lay her down into the passenger seat.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks Wiiiiill!" said Grell in a sing-song voice, already over Sebastian.

"Your welcome." They spent a few minutes in silence. "Will, why are you doing this?" "Doing what?" "Helping me? Usually girls help each other after breakups."

"Because I was there and you couldn't spend the night alone." Grell smiled. "Will-chan, do you like me?" Grell joked. Will sighed in defeat. "Yes, Grell, I do like you." He just starred ahead, avoiding Grell's gaze of bewilderment. "What?" "I said, I am in love with you." They arrived at Will's apartment building. He opened the car door for the lady and they walked inside. They stepped into the elevator, and went up to the 8th floor. All the while not saying anything. While Will was searching for his keys, Grell thought to herself, biting her nails. _Does he really like me? He could be fooling around with my head. _No, he likes me_. Really? _Yeah, he does_._ Will turned his head and looked at Grell with his green and yellow eyes, making her knees weak. _He actually likes me!_ He turned the key and opened the door, and motioned for Grell to go in. She took a step, but instead of turning to the right, she leaned upwards and placed a soft kiss on Will's lips.

Will's pov

Suddenly I felt a pair of soft lips on mine, and my brain went numb. She ended the kiss but I wanted more. I cupped her head in my hands and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. I squeezed her so tightly, never wanting to let go. Grell kissed me back, and opened her mouth a little when I licked her lips. My tongue swept itself around the inside of her mouth, hoping one day I'll be lucky enough to be familiar with it.

Eventually they separated and went into Will's apartment for the night.

* * *

hey guys! hope you like the story! i got lots of followers and reviews it was great! thanks soo much! btw, i got a pm from a guest commenting on how Will saw things he prolly didnt want to (alanXeric and GrellXSeb) lol yeah..poor willy-chan :P

Also i'd like to clarify something; in most of all of my stories involving Grell, Grell will usually be a woman (a real woman, with real breasts and all that), sometimes, she'll refer to herself as a woman be still be a man. in this story, im sorry for not saying so earlier, but i didnt think about it, Grell in this story, im not sure whether i'm going to make her a man or a woman. i mean, i made her wear a bra, but Will still calls her a "Mr." so i dont know what gender she is really..sorry 'bout that!

anyways, if you'd like me to continue the story, then please tell me so, otherwise i have no idea how to keep it going...if you have ideas, pm me, if you want more chapters, pm me :P thanks to JustMeAndRock, LinIsAmazing (guest), other guests with no names, and Yaoifangirl666


	5. Chapter 5

_Hmmmmmmm…. sleep…..delicious….sleep… _My beautiful, delicious sleep was interrupted by a pair of soft lips pressed against mine, slowly waking me, and bringing my mind into consciousness. I lifted my hand and ran my fingers through his black locks. I opened my eyes to find Will, standing over me, in a white shirt and shorts, hair still bedhead. He smiled at me, and picked me up from under my knees and shoulders, and carried me to the kitchen, where he carefully sat me on the counter. I was only wearing my silky red underwear, and felt exposed. I tried to cover up a bit by slouching and shielding myself with my arms. Will took off his shirt and gave it to me. His body…was amazing. He looked skinny, but he had muscles. He didn't seem like the type to go out in the sun, but he had a nice, golden colour to his skin. He looked delicious. "Thank you.." He kissed my nose and started the coffee machine. I hopped off the counter and slid my hands across his bare stomach and hugged him. He turned around his hugged me. He was so warm and comforting, I never wanted to let go. He smelled so good, too. Like…freshness, and watermelons. I smiled into his shoulder and inched my face up to meet his. I starred at his beautiful green and yellow eyes, and that's when I noticed he didn't have his glasses on. He looked… _sexy_ without them on. "Will, what did we do last night?" Grell murmured, in a playful tone. "Well, for starters, I drove us here." "Uh-huh." Grell gently kissed her way up his neck. "Then, you ate ice cream, while we watched sappy love stories on tv." "Uh-huh. Then I fed you some ice cream didn't it?" "Yes you did. You also poured some down your shirt and told me to lick it off." "And did you?" she murmured seductively, now kissing his jawline. "I had to, otherwise your shirt would have gotten all sticky and we'd'have had to wash it." Grell purred in his ear. "And then what did we do?" "If I remember correctly, I carried you to my bed because you were half asleep on the couch, where I was intending to spend the night. But while I was tucking you in, you decided to bring me down with you and you held me hostage in my bed." Grell giggled softly, nibbling his ear. "That's not right Will, holding someone hostage is against their will, you happily stayed in bed with me, remember?" he smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Don't you have to call someone?" "Who?" "_It_." Grell made a silent "oh yeah". "Technically, you cheated on him last night." "I did, didn't I?" she smiled as she went to Will's bedroom, where her phone was. "Bad girl." Will chased her to his bedroom, where Grell squealed trying to protect herself. He caught her around the waist and hugged her, and they both collapsed onto his bed, Grell holding her phone, giggling. Will stayed quiet as she dialed his number. Ring…ring…"Grell!" "Hey, Bassy." "Where were you last night? You said you'd come over here once you were done working." "Yeah, I know I said that, but Bassy darling, listen to me, I've got something to say-" "Your not breaking up with me, are you?" "Yeah she is, you vile piece of shit!" yelled Will into her phone, which made Grell burst into a fit of giggles. "Who was that? Will? What the hell are you doing with Grell?" Grell had managed to make her voice void of giggling, and replied "Bassy, I don't like our relationship anymore, so yes, I am breaking up with you-" "And your going with that stiff jerk?!" "Yes, I am actually. Will! Stop it!" she giggled into her phone as Will tickled her and kissed her neck. "I can't stop, love! I just can't hold it in anymore! Ugghhhhh!" Will made sexual noises into the phone, which only made Grell laugh more. Finally she hung up. She turned around and kissed Will. He kissed her back but pushed her away real quick, and jumped off the bed. "Wha-?" "Work! We're late!" he said as he grabbed some clothes and started getting dressed. Grell's eyes widened and she took her clothes off the floor and dashed to the bathroom. They were out the door in 5 minutes. Will passed the speed limit several times on their drive to work. He parked his car and they got out. Will took Grell's hand in his, and they made their way to their office.

When the elevator reached their floor, Ronald was walking past, looking in some folders and nodded towards his co-worker and boss. He doubled back and noticed their hands, he winked at them and dashed off. Grell snuggled into Will's arm as they entered the subordinates' office. Eric was trying to get Alan to kiss him while undoing his tie. He stopped once he saw Will enter. He was about to sit down when he looked up and saw them holding hands. He raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Alan, love, look." Alan looked up from his work and Eric nodded towards Will and Grell, who had now seated themselves on Grell's desk and taken to kissing. His eyes widened, he smiled and said "Get a room." Grell looked up while Will kissed her neck. "I don't think so. D'you know how many times I've had to look at you two hooking up in here?" Grell began removing Will's jacket. "Hey, none of that in here." warned Ronald, who had just entered. He sat down at his desk and started working. Grell and Will returned to kissing, while Eric took this chance to do the same to Alan. He creeped up behind his co-worker and spun his chair around to face him. Before Alan could protest, Eric had his lips against his. He gave in. A few minutes later, Ronald looked up from his work to ask Will a question, when he saw he was busy, he turned to ask Alan, and saw that he was also busy. Lonely, he ran his fingers through his hair and dropped his head on the desk. He got up and made his way to see the lady in General Affairs, hoping she'd agree to go out with him tonight.


End file.
